Nín mân gwathel
by laptitecerise
Summary: Des histoires où Thorin a une fiancée, il y en a pléthore. Mais une fiancée qui n'en est pas vraiment une, dont les origines défient toutes les bonnes moeurs de la Terre du Milieu et qui est allergique à la cardamome, c'est déjà moins ordinaire. Et en plus la jeune femme en question n'est pas une Mary-Sue, et votre hobbit préféré est là pour relever (ou pas) le niveau! BANZAÏ!
1. Chapter 1: Une visite impromptue

Le soleil se couchait, cercle incandescent, sur les vertes collines de la Comté. Bilbon Sacquet le contempla un instant par la fenêtre, puis le délaissa au profit d'une assiette fumante contenant un poisson fraîchement péché et quelques légumes en provenance directe de son potager. Comme tout hobbit qui se respecte, Bilbon aimait la bonne chère, en particulier les produits frais et simples. Son dîner était un parfait exemple du mode d'alimentation classique d'un hobbit.

Il s'assit en repensant à ce qu'il avait vécu le matin même. Quelque chose de tout à fait inattendu, à vrai dire. Et chez les hobbits, inattendu rimait souvent avec désagréable. Bien que réputée courageuse, la race à laquelle appartenait Bilbon était bien plus dans un trip « fauteuil-pantoufles-bonbouquinaucoindufeu » que « chevauchée-quête-épéetranchanteetdoncdangereuse ». Pas très crédible, pour des présumés sans-peur.

Le matin même, donc, Bilbon était tranquillement assis sur le pas de sa porte, soutenu par un banc de bois fraîchement repeint. Il fumait tout aussi tranquillement une longue pipe. Il inspira avec quiétude une grande bouffée de tabac, qu'il expira doucement… pour se perdre dans une quinte de toux stupéfaite, car il venait de se prendre toute sa fumée en plein visage. Satanée herbe à pipe ! Bien agréable à fumer, mais bien difficile à maîtriser. Et si Bilbon n'était pas un novice en la matière, il lui arrivait encore de désagréables surprises. Hoquetant et crachotant, il parvint enfin à reprendre le cours de sa respiration. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il s'aperçut que quelqu'un était derrière son portail et le dévisageait (ben évidemment, toujours au mauvais moment, ça l'aurait étonné aussi). Quelque peu gêné, il vit que l'inconnu qui le fixait était un homme, vêtu d'une grande robe et d'un chapeau gris. Il portait la barbe, un peu plus de soixante-dix ans et un bâton assez curieux. Bilbon se sentit un peu obligé de dire quelque chose sous son regard perçant, et il sortit la première banalité qui lui vint, espérant en apprendre plus sur l'étrange étranger et sur ses motivations :

« Bonjour, fit-il platement.

-Qu'entendez-vous par là ? répondit l'étranger (décidément vraiment bizarre). Me souhaitez-vous le bonjour ou affirmez-vous que c'est une bonne journée, que je le veuille ou non ? Ou peut-être voulez-vous dire que vous vous sentez bien aujourd'hui en particulier ? Ou tout simplement qu'aujourd'hui est une journée où il faut être bon ? »

Abasourdi, Bilbon le regarda du coin de l'œil. Il posait vraiment des questions bizarres, ce vieux. Bonjour comme « bonjour », quoi ! Mince, ce n'était pas si compliqué. Que répondre à un tel monologue ?

« Tout cela à la… fois, je suppose, hésita le hobbit.

-Mmmmm… » marmonna le vieil homme, semblant réfléchir intensément.

Apparemment, sa réflexion ne l'amena à rien de vraiment concluant car il garda le silence. Toutefois il ne bougea pas, ce qui troubla Bilbon au plus haut point. Il chercha que dire pour l'enjoindre gentiment à… bouger son boule ridé de devant son portail, pourquoi pas ? C'était pas mal ça. Mais bien sûr, Bilbon était un hobbit de bonne famille : c'était un Sacquet, de Cul-de-Sac. Et son éducation ne permettait en aucun cas de renvoyer un voyageur de telle manière. Il balbutia donc un timide :

« Puis-je vous aider ?

-C'est ce que nous verrons, lui répondit l'étranger, de sa voix sage et profonde (enfin, sage, sa voix l'était, mais Bilbon n'avait pas l'impression qu'il en était de même pour toutes les parties de son corps -disons, au hasard, son cerveau). Je cherche quelqu'un pour prendre part à une aventure » continua l'homme d'un ton mystérieux.

Le hobbit le regarda avec des yeux ronds comme sa pipe. Une aventure ?! Wow ! Il avait fumé quoi le vieux ? On était dans la Comté ici, une contrée sage et paisible ! Un pays de hobbits, c'est-à-dire un pays de pantouflards qui prenaient six repas par jours ! On n'était pas chez les elfes, enfin ! Toutefois il commençait à voir où le voyageur voulait en venir… et espérait de tout cœur se tromper. Il tenta toutefois (sait-on jamais) une manœuvre de détournement :

« Une aven… ? Non, je ne vois personne à l'Ouest de Bree, qui se montrerait intéressé par des aventures, affirma-t-il. Ce sont des choses désagréables, qui ne vous apportent que des ennuis et retardent votre dîner » asséna-t-il.

Finement joué, bravo Bilbon ! 1 à 0 pour le hobbit ! Bilbon se félicita intérieurement de sa répartie et ouvrit sa boîte aux lettres pour y prendre son courrier, qu'il parcourut sur le champ avec des grognements et des marmonnements censés faire comprendre à l'intempestif étranger que s'il avait fini, il pouvait gentiment dégager, merci.

« Bonne journée, salua-t-il rapidement en remontant les marches menant à sa maison.

-Dire que j'aurais vécu pour être éconduit d'un « bonne journée » par le fils de Belladone Touque, comme un colporteur qui vend des boutons… » fit le voyageur d'un ton navré.

En entendant ces paroles, ledit fils de Belladone Touque se retourna, vaguement offusqué.

« Je vous demande pardon ? s'enquit-il.

-Vous avez changé, et pas tout à fait en bien, Bilbon Sacquet, asséna l'homme.

-Excusez-moi, répliqua Bilbon, piqué au vif (non mais quel culot celui-là !), je vous connais ?

-Vous connaissez mon nom mais vous ne vous rappelez pas que c'est le mien je m'appelle Gandalf, et Gandalf c'est… moi. »

Ok, soit le vieux avait un gros problème linguistique, soit il avait un gros problème neurologique, Bilbon ne voyait que ça. Non mais c'était quoi ces phrases ? Il était vraiment taré le pauvre. Toutefois, ce qu'avait prononcé ledit taré retint son attention.

« Gandalf… Gandalf le magicien errant qui faisait de fantastiques feux d'artifices ?! s'exclama Bilbon, ravit d'avoir identifié son mystérieux interlocuteur. Le vieux Touque en avait toujours au solstice d'été ! Hahaha ! »

Il trouvait vraiment amusant que le vieux magicien fut revenu, amenant avec lui les souvenirs joyeux de l'enfance du hobbit. Et ses feux d'artifices étaient réellement prodigieux… ce qui était normal, vu qu'un magicien est quand même censé s'y connaître en matière de prodiges. D'ailleurs, sa qualité de magicien expliquait son curieux bâton et prouvait qu'il ne se rendait pas à un bal costumé.

« Ainsi vous êtes encore en… activité ? osa Bilbon.

-Et où voudriez-vous que je sois ? rétorqua le magicien (oups, boulette boulette de la part de Bilbon).

-Euuuh… Et bien… marmonna Bilbon embarrassé, tentant de se redonner une contenance en tirant quelques bouffées sur sa pipe (avec prudence cette fois).

-Enfin je suis content de voir que vous vous souvenez un peu de moi, sourit le magicien, même s'il ne s'agit que de mes feux d'artifices (il eut soudainement l'air nettement moins content). Oui, et bien c'est décidé. Cela sera très bon pour vous (Bilbon lui lança un regard mi-suspicieux, mi-intrigué) et des plus amusants pour moi (Bilbon lui lança un regard carrément méfiant, voire un peu paniqué). Je vais en informer les autres. »

Olah olah olah oh ! S'il commençait à raconter n'importe quoi… Et Bilbon appréciait peu que le « n'importe quoi » en question ait l'air de le concerner. « des plus amusants pour moi » ?!

« Informer ? De qui, quoi ? balbutia Bilbon. Non, non, non, je regrette. Nous ne voulons (il commença à se diriger vers sa porte) aucune aventure ici ! Merci ! Pas aujourd'hui, et euh… (il commençait à s'embrouiller, car il prenait un peu peur devant les affirmations du magicien) Vous pourriez essayer au-delà de la colline ou… de l'autre côté de l'eau. Bon… Bonne journée. »

Et sur cette dernière phrase qui agaça le magicien au plus haut point, il ferma sa porte, laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il retrouva l'Éden paisible que constituait sa maison. Il ferma prestement son verrou derrière lui, avant d'entendre un bruit léger sur sa porte, comme quelqu'un qui grattait. Voulant s'assurer que le magicien s'éloignait bien, il se rendit à la fenêtre la plus proche. Il ne vit rien tout d'abord à travers le verre déformant (mais quelle curieuse manie que de faire des fenêtres comme ça, on n'y voyait goutte à travers). Puis, soudainement, apparut une image déformée du magicien, avec son œil, énorme, fixant Bilbon (le magicien devait lui aussi déplorer la piètre qualité de la vue par ce vitrage). Le hobbit sursauta, eut un mouvement de recul. Mais il se précipita tout de même à la fenêtre suivante qui, avait, elle, le mérite d'être parfaitement normale. Elle lui permit donc de voir l'enchanteur s'éloigner à grands pas, fermant soigneusement le portillon derrière lui. Il prit cependant le temps de recueillir un magnifique papillon, aux ailes d'un vert doux parsemées de taches bleues, et de lui murmurer quelque chose avant que la brave petite bestiole retrouve sa liberté.

Ainsi s'était terminée cette brève et déconcertante entrevue. Elle n'avait cessé de tarauder Bilbon, et menaçait de le distraire durant son dîner, ce qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout.

Toujours songeur et contemplant la nuit qui peu à peu prenait place au-dehors, il s'attabla et prit un citron qu'il entreprit de vider de sa substance liquide au-dessus du poisson fumant, quand soudain, la sonnette retentit.

« DRING ! »

 _(je vous fais les bruitages en plus, ha ha –bluffant, non ?)_

Bilbon s'interrompit, la main tendue au-dessus de son assiette. Qui OSAIT déranger le hobbit dans son repas ? Le dernier qui avait contrarié un repas de hobbit n'avait jamais été retrouvé, et cela datait de fort longtemps, tout le monde connaissant la réputation de ce peuple. Alors qui ?

Bilbon, un peu agacé, alla ouvrir d'une main sèche. Il s'apprêta à recevoir l'inconnu (le deuxième dans une journée, ça commençait à faire beaucoup) d'une manière, disons… âpre, quand l'identité de celui-ci le surprit. Le hobbit n'avait aucune idée de qui était la personne en face de lui, certes, mais il s'agissait d'un nain.

Non. Vous n'avez pas compris.

Il s'agissait d'un NAIN.

Et Bilbon n'avait pas envie, mais alors pas du tout, de partager son repas avec un représentant de la race naine, qui était disait-on, avare, belliqueuse, goinfre et fêtarde, malgré un passé lourd de drames.


	2. Note à l'intention des lecteurs

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Ici l'auteur peu prévoyante et surtout grande débutante de l'histoire en cours…**

 **Et oui, ceci est ma première histoire, et donc le système m'a un peu échappé (Petite Voix Intérieure : Mais oui, bien sûr, c'est le site qui est de mauvaise foi, ben voyons, on va tous y croire, je… mmggnnnffnm…).**

 **Bon, excusez ma chère Petite Voix Intérieure (que nous appellerons PVI, parce que c'est un peu long à écrire), interrompue suite à un** **bâillonnement** **incident intempestif. Je reprends.**

 **Donc oui, j'ai oublié le petit chapeau introducteur ainsi que la fin du chapitre, oupsss… J'essaierai à l'avenir de faire plus attention.**

 **Donc, disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, à l'exception d'Eledhwen. Les dialogues tirés des films ne m'appartiennent pas non plus. Ah, et l'image de cette histoire a été trouvée sur le site Deviantart, et réalisée par jankolas. Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi je trouve cette illustration superbe. Bref, vous savez qui remerciez.**

 **Ceci étant dit, je remercie Sarah March pour son intéressante review !**

 **J'attends avec impatience vos reviews et vos corrections, aussi bien au niveau de la grammaire et de l'orthographe que des fautes de frappe ou encore de la qualité de l'écriture…**

 **À très bientôt !**


End file.
